


Look At Me

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, cap civil war, chris and anthony are tricksters, he's one precious cookie, press junkets, sebastian's secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sebastian are paired together for the Captain America: Civil War press junkets - only problem is that he's been avoiding you like the plague.</p>
<p>You will get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by Mackie and Seb asking each other questions. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw-dcrg4BcQ ]_ > The interview that ruined my life and made this convert from a drabble to a one-shot real quick. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! My obsession for this man has grown to new heights. :heart:

  
[ ](http://45.media.tumblr.com/17dd5ed81207c1b52321c778a3806e65/tumblr_n3n6c3QxKQ1rusn31o4_r1_250.gif)

"What is the one question that you both would like to ask each other that you haven't been asked before?" The interviewer asked. 

You smiled at the genius behind the question and jumped at your chance to tackle the one thing that had been plaguing you since you got to these junkets with Sebastian. 

"I've got one." You said, turning in your seat to face him. Taking note with how rigid he became. "Why don't you look at me?" 

From the moment you arrived for the press tour, the whole cast had been more than happy to see you again, sharing hugs and asking you about what you've been up to since you last met.

But Sebastian was a different story – he barely registered that you were there and avoided you at every turn. 

Now, on the set of Civil War, you both were thick as thieves. Playing pranks, chilling in his trailer, movie nights when shooting was pushed back. You spent every moment of your free time with the man and he sought you out when you were filming with the second unit. Never missing a beat to see you.

During the wrap party, he had grown quiet and after the wrap party, there was radio silence which was something you could understand because you all took personal breaks before premiere season.

"I just didn't want to steal your pretty looks for myself." Sebastian replied with a smirk. 

_That wasn't right._ You thought to yourself.

The interviewer giggled at the statement and you forced a smile to cover your surprise. Sebastian was also forcing a smile but only to mask his emotions and to not ruin the interview, quite thankful that there were no more questions remaining to put him in the same position. 

 

The interview ended and so did the awkwardness between yourself and Sebastian. He zoomed out of the room and made his way down an empty corridor towards the guest room not realising that you were hot on his tail.

"Hey!" You called out as you jogged over, catching up easily. Sebastian quickly glanced over at you and focused back in front of him. 

"Listen, I need to be on my way." He told you plainly as if you were just a fan to his busy schedule. Grabbing his arm, you forced Sebastian to a stop and stood in front of him. 

This was going to end here and now. He looked up at the ceiling and drawled out a heavy sigh, knowing what was about to happen. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" You demanded and Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. 

"I already answered your –"

"No, you lied. Seb, I'm standing right here and you can't even make eye contact with me for longer than five seconds." You frowned and shook your head. "Did I offend you somehow? I mean, I must have done something to earn your cold shoulder." 

The fact that you thought it was your fault for his behaviour was what caught Sebastian's attention. His head snapped to look at you and his eyes locked on to yours. 

"You think –? It's not..." He stammered, shaking his head with a worrisome squint. "That's not why." 

"Then what is it?" You pressed. You had to know and you weren't going to leave until you had your answer. Sebastian looked completely torn between truth and lie, he was bad and hiding his emotions through his eyes which is why you could always read him. But this was something you couldn't decipher from reading facial cues. 

"Sebastian..." You tried again, this time more softly and it broke him. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and scoffed as he gestured at you. 

"I can't look at you because every time I do, it makes me want to kiss you." He blurted, unable to hold his ground with your intoxicating presence. Of all the reasons that you had imagined, that was not one. 

"What?" You managed to croak out. 

"I -" Sebastian was about to repeat himself but he realised what he had just confessed to and how you were reacting to it. 

The pretty (e/c) eyes that normally sparkled with life were brimming with unshed tears because of him. A painful wave of guilt crashed into Sebastian and he instantly apologised and engulfed you in a hug, pressing you against his warm body much like he had when you both were saying goodbye on the last day of shooting. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into your hair. "I didn't mean to - oh my god..."

You closed your eyes and listened to his voice, letting the tears fall. 

You weren't emotional because of what Sebastian said. 

No - you felt your heart wrench when you realised that he had fallen in love with you months ago and you saw past the signs. He had bottled up his emotions this whole time because you missed his cues and passed up several golden opportunities to tell him that you felt the same way. You managed to breathe out a sigh as you felt the tears wash away those emotions and opened you mouth to tell everything that you thought but Sebastian cut you to the chase. 

"It's not fair of me to put this on you while you're seeing someone." 

_Seeing someone? You weren't taken._

Pulling yourself from the comfortable position in Sebastian's arms, you looked at him with a puzzled frown. 

"Where did you get that I'm seeing someone?" You asked. If someone was spreading rumours, they had to be confronted. Sebastian looked at you as if you were supposed to already know this information but answered you anyway. 

"Chris and Anthony told me that you met someone." He replied innocently. He was only repeating what he was told and you couldn't help but crack a smile at how he forgot to challenge the sources on their intel. Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie were a troublesome duo and you had to tread carefully when believing their stories. 

"They also told me that they found the iceberg that sunk the Titanic." You told him. Sebastian realised what you were getting at but it was processing very slowly in his mind and he continued to look at you with a puzzled expression and his mouth agape. 

"The bottom line is..." You coaxed and Sebastian's whole mind clicked back into place. He closed his mouth and shook his head at the floor. 

"They played me."

"And got what they wanted - us talking again." You chimed in with a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips as you imagined the smirks on both Chris and Anthony's faces. Sebastian nodded at your statement and sighed gently, looking back up at you. So, you weren't taken and you heard him confess - one thing good, the other frightening. You noticed him looking and met his gaze. 

"Does this mean that you'll finally look at me?" You hoped. After all, it would make the rest of this press tour so much easier knowing that he wasn't angry. He opened his mouth to respond but something clicked in his mind and he closed it quickly. 

Sebastian wrapped a hand around your waist and pulled you close before resting his other hand gently on your neck. 

"Something better." He whispered and dipped his head forward, catching your lips with his own. 

You hadn't done this with him before but you'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought of it. He was so gentle with you, caressing your face ever so softly while his lips danced with yours. Hand hands pulling you closer to the point that you had your hands resting on his chest. After a mere minute of testing the waters with him, the kiss started to grow into something more passionate and desperate. Your hands clenched and gripped his shirt with such ferocity that you thought he would run away while Sebastian's lower hand grabbed the back of your shirt and tugged gently. He wasn't trying to do anything obscene like undress you, he just wanted you to understand what he felt. How long he had waited for this moment and how little time you both had. As things slowly heated up between you both and you were distracted with each other, the next sound that hit your ears came as a surprise. 

**Clap.**

**Clap.**

**Clap.**

"I told you, Mackie. The boyfriend story works." The familiar voice of Chris Evans said knowingly while a second voice chuckled. 

"Nah, man. I told you it would work but you still wanted to pull in that pathetic line about the iceberg." Anthony reminded. You and Sebastian broke away from each other and actually took in deeps breaths of air while facing the two onlookers. 

"Pathetic? Hook," Chris pointed to himself, then turned his finger to Anthony, "Line." 

Finally, Chris smirked at you and Sebastian, his finger wiggling between the pair of you in your direction. 

" _Sinker!_ "

"I hate you." You told the pair with a small squint that made your nose crinkle. Chris and Anthony grinned proudly, pleased with what they had achieved while Sebastian pointed to them. 

"So do I, but you'll have to wait because we're going out." 

"We are?" You chuckled, looking over at the man you locked lips with. Sebastian smiled at you and gently rubbed his thumb over your cheek. 

"I've been dreaming of this for so long. I'm not letting an opportunity to take you on a date slip past me." He winked.


End file.
